Recent developments in the field of travel management systems and online platforms have led to the evolution of various sustainable and environment-friendly commuting modes, such as ridesharing, which may cater to various traveling requirements of a commuter. Specifically, ridesharing services have emerged as a popular solution to increasing congestion along road networks around the world. Usually, such ridesharing services are managed by well-established commercial service providers, who have deployed vehicles for ridesharing on various routes.
In certain scenarios, a vehicle owner may also offer his/her vehicle for ridesharing through various ridesharing services. However, such ridesharing offers are required to be made well in advance to manage the intensive shortest path computation during ride matching. Further, in such cases various constraints, such as detour distance of the vehicle owners and walking distance of the rideshare commuters, are overlooked. Such ridesharing services may not offer a dynamically adaptable solution that may accommodate various unanticipated cancellations and new requests in real time. Therefore, a robust method and system are needed to manage peer-to-peer ridesharing in real time, along with taking care of all constraints.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.